La Primrose dans l'Arène
by La petite souris
Summary: Et si Katniss n'avait pas pris la place de sa petite soeur en tant que tribut? Comment se serait déroulée la 74e édition des Hunger Games? Histoire du point de vue de Katniss et celui de Prim, ceci est ma vision alternative de la saga et reprend les livres et les films.
1. Prologue

_Hello !_

 _Nouvelle fic, nouveau fandom ! Ayant fini par lire l'année dernière la saga Hunger Games (que j'ai dévoré au sens quasi-littéral du terme) et vu les films, j'ai été transportée par l'histoire de Katniss, Peeta, Prim… Le contexte, les écarts entre la vie au Capitole et celle dans les Districts… Je n'avais pas été admirative pour une saga littéraire depuis Harry Potter. Toutefois, je me suis posée une question il y a quelques temps sur Twitter, à savoir ce qui se serait passé si Katniss ne se serait pas portée volontaire à la place de sa petite sœur. L'idée a fait son chemin et je vous propose cette fic. J'espère comme pour chacune de mes histoires, être le plus fidèle possible aux personnages. Pour la petite info, je suivrai en grande partie l'intrigue du livre mais je reprendrai de temps à autre certaines idées des films qui me sembleront plus pertinentes. L'histoire sera écrite du point de vue de Katniss et de Prim._

 _Je vous laisse avec le prologue, se situant lors de la cérémonie de la Moisson au District 12. Le point de vue de Katniss était tellement parfait dans le livre qu'il y est à l'identique, mais voici également celui de Prim. Pour info, ici c'est Katniss qui lui a offert la broche du geai moqueur trouvée à la Plaque. Je trouvais la symbolique dans le film bien trouvée. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _Un grand merci à_ _ **Syana Argentia**_ _et à_ _ **Nafrayu**_ _, mes deux bêta, pour leur relecture et leurs conseils avisés._

 **Disclaimer** _: Les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins, que je remercie pour cette fabuleuse saga et les nuits d'insomnies que j'ai eues en lisant les livres Hunger Games._

* * *

Prologue.

POV Katniss :

 _C'est le moment de procéder au tirage. Effie Trinket annonce, comme elle le fait toujours :_

 _\- Les dames d'abord !_

 _Et elle s'avance vers la grosse boule qui contient les noms des filles. Elle enfonce profondément le bras dans la masse des papiers et en tire un sans regarder. […] Je prie désespérément pour que ce ne soit pas moi, pas moi, pas moi._

 _Effie Trinket retourne vers le podium, déplie le papier et lit le nom à voix haute. Ce n'est pas le mien._

 _C'est celui de Primrose Everdeen._

* * *

POV Prim :

 _\- Les dames d'abord !_

Je vois Effie Trinket s'avancer vers la grosse boule qui contient le nom de toutes les filles de mon District. Je frissonne mais tente de me rassurer. Katniss m'a promis que je ne risque rien, il n'y a qu'un papier à mon nom, mélangé à tous les autres. Et la broche du geai moqueur me protège. En revanche j'ai très peur pour elle. A cause des tesserae, son nom est inscrit 20 fois. 20 chances pour qu'elle soit sélectionnée. Je vois la main d'Effie enfoncée dans la boule et je serre encore plus fort la broche entre les mains, pensant à ma sœur de toutes mes forces. _Pitié, pas elle_ , je ne cesse de répéter dans ma tête en fermant à moitié mes paupières.

\- Primrose Everdeen.

Je me retiens de laisser échapper un petit cri. Ce n'est pas Katniss. Mais j'ai toujours aussi peur. C'est moi, c'est bien moi qui ai été choisie. Je vais participer aux 74e Hunger Games.

* * *

 _Et voici pour le prologue ! Je vous retrouve très vite pour le chapitre 1. Vous pourrez trouver l'avancée de cette fic sur ma page facebook La petite souris_ _A bientôt et laissez une petite review en passant -)_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hello !_

 _Me voici de retour avec le chapitre 1. J'ai bien conscience que les évènements peuvent paraître un peu brefs et répétitifs, mais je vous promets de vous emmener très vite dans le vif du sujet. Un grand merci pour avoir aussi bien accueilli le prologue. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _Merci merci à mes deux bêtas_ _ **Syana Argentia**_ _et_ _ **Nafrayu**_ _(des auteures de talent dont je vous invite à découvrir leur travail) pour leur relecture et leurs conseils._

 **Disclaimer** _: Les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins, que je remercie pour cette fabuleuse saga et les nuits d'insomnies que j'ai eues en lisant les livres Hunger Games._

* * *

Chapitre 1

POV Katniss :

Je reste figée, incapable de réagir. Prim avait une infime chance d'être désignée comme tribut. Juste une fois, juste un petit morceau de papier où était inscrit son nom. Et c'est celui qu'Effie a tiré. Je vois Prim me dépasser pour s'avancer vers l'estrade, encadrée par deux Pacificateurs. Ses poings sont serrés et j'aperçois brièvement son visage, blanc comme un linge. Pâle comme celui d'un mort. C'est ce qui l'attend fatalement. Et mon regard dévie sur son chemisier qui dépasse de sa jupe, formant un bec de canard.

\- Prim ! je m'écris.

Je la vois se retourner, ses yeux reflétant la même peur que je décèle dans les animaux que je chasse. Je bouscule un garçon sur ma gauche et sors du rang pour courir vers elle.

\- Prim !

\- Katniss ?

Je suis coupée dans mon élan par deux Pacificateurs qui m'empêchent de continuer. Les deux autres gardes à côté de ma petite sœur la poussent de nouveau vers l'estrade. Je hurle.

\- Non ! Non ! Lâ…

Je sens une piqure dans mon cou et un voile se pose instantanément sur mes yeux. Je perds connaissance, ma dernière vision reflétant deux petites nattes blondes, ainsi qu'un chemisier formant maladroitement un bec de canard.

* * *

POV Prim :

La peur me tétanise et je reste quelques secondes sur place. J'entends quelques murmures et je devine les regards, à moitié soulagés et à la fois compatissants, de mes camarades de Districts. Pourtant je n'ai pas le choix, Effie m'appelle. Alors je quitte le rang tandis que les autres enfants me laissent passer, et je me retrouve dans l'allée centrale. Deux Pacificateurs m'encadrent aussitôt, sûrement de peur que je tente de m'enfuir. Il me semble que c'est arrivé une fois il y a très longtemps, et c'est la première chose qui me viendrait à l'esprit. Mais je dois être aussi forte que Katniss. Alors je m'avance d'un pas lourd et hésitant vers l'estrade de l'hôtel de justice. Je note du coin de l'œil ma silhouette retranscrite sur l'écran géant. Tout Panem a les yeux rivés sur moi en cet instant précis. J'en profite pour remettre discrètement ma chemise dans ma jupe. Il ne faut pas que je donne une mauvaise image de moi au Capitole. J'entends soudain crier derrière moi.

\- Prim !

Je me retourne et je vois Katniss s'élancer vers moi. Sa terreur me paralyse et je n'ose plus bouger.

\- Prim ! répète-t-elle.

\- Katniss ? prononcé-je.

Je veux la rejoindre mais deux autres Pacificateurs la bloquent avec rapidité et ceux qui sont à côté de moi me forcent à me diriger de nouveau vers la plateforme.

\- Non ! hurle-t-elle à nouveau. Non ! Lâ…

C'est à la fois soulageant et insupportable de ne plus entendre ma sœur. Je suis tentée de me retourner de nouveau mais les gardes pourraient se montrer beaucoup plus fermes. Alors j'avance en tremblant vers Effie qui me tend la main avec un sourire. Je finis par gravir les quelques marches.

\- Voilà, n'aies pas peur, dit-elle en prenant ma main pour m'amener au centre de l'estrade, à sa gauche. J'imagine que la personne qui a crié ton nom te connaît bien.

\- C'est ma sœur, je murmure d'une toute petite voix.

\- Elle est attachée à toi, c'est tellement touchant, s'attendrit-elle.

Elle se redresse face à la foule, une expression de ravissement sur le visage.

\- Et voici notre tribut femelle, Primrose Everdeen ! On l'applaudit bien fort, clame-t-elle en tapant des mains.

A ma grande surprise, personne n'applaudit. Les visages sont graves et je comprends que tout le monde a pitié qu'une fillette de 12 ans soit envoyée aux Jeux. J'aperçois maman au premier rang, effondrée. Je suis à deux doigts de pleurer mais je serre fort les poings, me concentrant sur la broche du geai moqueur. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil dans la foule mais je ne vois pas Katniss. Je commence à paniquer mais je n'ai pas le temps de réagir davantage car Effie s'est déjà avancée vers l'autre boule.

\- Maintenant, aux garçons ! pépie-t-elle.

Je ne la regarde pas, je scrute chaque visage pouvant être celui de Katniss. Peut-être que je ne l'ai pas bien vu car je suis trop effrayée pour me concentrer ?

\- Peeta Mellark.

Mon regard dévie sur l'allée centrale quand je vois un garçon en émerger. Les cheveux blonds cendré, de taille moyenne, le visage pâle, il s'avance comme s'il était conduit à l'échafaud. C'est aussi mon sentiment. Je me rappelle que c'est l'un des fils du boulanger. Mais je n'arrive pas à éprouver de compassion car je réalise avec effroi qu'il est plus âgé que moi et que je n'ai aucune chance de gagner.

\- Met-toi ici mon garçon ! Félicitations ! Nous avons donc nos deux tributs ! Serrez-vous la main, nous convie-t-elle.

J'empoigne maladroitement la sienne et il fait de même. Il la tient avec douceur, comme s'il ne voulait pas la casser. Ses yeux, bleus, croisent les miens et ils semblent vouloir me dire quelque chose, quelque chose de rassurant. Mais je ne m'y attarde pas, mon esprit est tourné vers Katniss. L'hymne de Panem retentit. Pour la première fois, il résonne comme une marche funèbre.

* * *

 _La cérémonie de la Moisson est terminée, prochaine étape les adieux et le départ du District 12. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? L'intervention du Capitole vous a-t-elle paru convaincante ? J'imagine que des incidents de ce genre ne sont pas très bien tolérés de la part de Snow. Je pars en vacances pour quelques semaines mais serai de retour avec un autre chapitre, promis ! A bientôt et encore meilleur qu'une glace, offrez une review !_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour !_

 _En ce week-end (mitigé chez moi), je vous propose enfin le chapitre 2. Merci à celles et ceux qui s'arrêtent pour lire cette fic, qu'ils (qu'elles) soient anonymes ou me laissent une petite review. Ça m'encourage vraiment pour la suite. Voici le temps des adieux pour Katniss et Prim. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _Un merci tout spécial à mes 2 bêtas,_ _ **Syana Argentia**_ _et_ _ **Nafrayu**_ _, pour lesquelles je vous encourage à visiter leurs profils et lire leurs fabuleuses histoires. Merci de participer avec moi dans cette nouvelle aventure sur ._

 _Merci à ma fidèle_ _ **Quetsche**_ _qui me suit partout avec autant de confiance._

 **Disclaimer** _: Les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins, que je remercie pour cette fabuleuse saga et les nuits d'insomnies que j'ai eues en lisant les livres Hunger Games._

* * *

Chapitre 2.

POV Katniss :

J'émerge doucement de la brume qui me retenait. Mes paupières lourdes se referment, agressées par le néon lumineux. Après quelques clignements, je distingue Gale, penché vers moi. Son visage exprime l'inquiétude.

\- Katniss, enfin, souffle-t-il, soulagé. J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais à temps.

\- Gale, pourquoi… ?

Je me rappelle brusquement tout. L'arrivée sur la place, Effie avec sa perruque rose, la boule contenant les noms, Prim désignée comme tribut. Prim…

Je lâche un hoquet, envahie par l'angoisse et me redresse en sursaut en regardant partout d'un air affolé.

\- Prim ! Où est-elle ? Je…

\- Katniss, calme-toi ! m'ordonne-t-il en me retenant par les épaules. Elle est dans une salle adjacente, ici à l'hôtel de justice. L'heure des adieux va bientôt débuter.

Je tourne la tête et m'aperçois effectivement du décor dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Les murs sont propres, et d'un blanc immaculé, les fenêtres sont bordées de part et d'autre par d'épais rideaux de velours. Quant à moi, je suis assise sur un canapé moelleux avec plusieurs coussins en guise d'ornement. J'écarte les mains de mon ami et pose les pieds au sol avant de me lever. Mais en me redressant, je suis prise d'un vertige. Gale me saisit aussitôt par la taille pour me soutenir.

\- Tout doux Catnip, dit-il. L'injection t'a mis dans les vapes pendant un moment.

Je me souviens instantanément de la sensation de brûlure à mon cou et je passe aussitôt la main dessus. Je ne sens rien de particulier.

\- Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? demandé-je en grimaçant.

\- Tu te rappelles de l'année dernière ? Au District 10 ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de détails, je m'en souviens très bien. Nous célébrions avec un certain soulagement le fait que je n'avais pas été tirée au sort mais pas comme les autres années puisque nous avions conscience que c'était la dernière fois que Prim serait épargnée. Nous avions ensuite regardé sur le vieux poste de télévision les Cérémonies de la Moisson des autres Districts. Celle du 10 avait été plus courte que les autres. L'hôte provenant du Capitole avait tiré au sort le nom d'une fillette de 12 ans. C'était toujours une injustice qu'un enfant de cet âgé soit désigné pour participer aux Jeux car il mourrait toujours face à des adversaires plus âgés. Le plus jeune gagnant de l'histoire avait 14 ans à l'époque et venait du District 4. Il s'appelait Finnick Odair et était effectivement un concurrent redoutable. Mais lorsque la gamine s'est effondrée en larmes devant la foule en expliquant que c'était son anniversaire, le Capitolien n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui répéter quel beau cadeau ça devait être et a commencé à entonner un chant complètement inapproprié au vu des circonstances. La retransmission avait brutalement coupé, prétextant un problème de caméras alors que l'on entendait les grondements de la foule. Nous avions seulement eu le droit à une photo du tribut garçon avant de poursuivre avec la Cérémonie du District 11. Gale et moi en avions reparlé le lendemain dans les bois et nous étions certains que la soi-disant coupure n'était qu'un prétexte pour nous dissimuler la vérité. Quant à l'hôte, il n'était plus jamais réapparu à la télévision pendant les 73e Jeux et avait été remplacé au pied levé à cause de problèmes de santé.

\- Ils ont voulu éviter un esclandre, je grommelle. Comme toujours.

\- Je vais dire aux Pacificateurs que tu veux voir Prim, déclare Gale. Ça ira ? dit-il en désignant ma tête.

\- Oui, c'est bon, je souffle.

Il me relâche avec douceur et frappe à la porte. Un Pacificateur ouvre, visiblement peu aimable.

\- Elle s'est réveillée et elle voudrait voir sa sœur, annonce-t-il.

Le soldat me regarde d'un air méfiant, l'arme au poing.

\- Je veux juste lui parler, promis-je avec sérieux.

Il referme sans un mot au visage de Gale. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, laissant place au chef des Pacificateurs, Darius, l'un des plus jeunes mais des plus sympathiques que je connaisse. Il nous arrive de nous retrouver à la Plaque pour partager un bol de soupe de Sae Boui-boui.

\- Je suis désolé, mais le Capitole a instauré des mesures de sécurité très strictes pour cette année, justifie-t-il. Suivez-moi.

Nous obéissons et le suivons jusqu'à une autre porte dans un couloir adjacent. A gauche se trouvent déjà les gens qui souhaitent dire adieu au tribut garçon. Mon regard se focalise aussitôt sur la droite, où se trouve ma mère, assise sur une chaise et en sanglots. Je reconnais également trois amis de Prim, plusieurs commerçants. La file est beaucoup plus importante que celle de gauche. Je suis frappée par l'importance de Prim dans le District. Je sais que tout le monde l'adore, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de gens qui souhaiteraient lui dire au revoir. Le tribut garçon semble peu populaire en comparaison. Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder plus en détail que le Pacificateur qui garde l'entrée parle.

\- La famille en premier. Les autres, vous patientez dans le rang.

Ma mère se lève en séchant bien vite ses larmes, ce qui m'étonne. Je prends une profonde inspiration et vais pour la rejoindre quand Gale me retient par le bras. Ses yeux reflètent la tristesse.

\- Katniss, je suis…

\- Pas maintenant, je lui ordonne de peur de perdre le peu de courage que j'ai encore.

Je dois tenir debout pour Prim. Je dois rester lucide et lui dire tout ce que je sais pour qu'elle reste le plus longtemps possible en vie. Mon compagnon de chasse hoche la tête et reste immobile pendant que je m'avance. Le Pacificateur ouvre la porte puis s'écarte pour nous laisser passer. Je vois Prim assise sur un canapé, les yeux rouges, qui pousse un petit cri étouffé par le claquement du battant de bois derrière nous. Elle se précipite brièvement dans les bras de ma mère, qui la serre fort, avant de s'écarter et de venir vers moi en pleurant. Je l'étreins, submergée par l'émotion et je me mords la langue pour ne pas laisser s'échapper un sanglot.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, répète-t-elle dans une litanie.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je murmure.

Puis je la repousse en l'attrapant par les épaules, mon sang-froid reprenant le dessus.

\- Prim, écoute-moi. Il faut absolument que tu apprennes à chasser pendant les Entraînements.

\- Mais je ne peux pas, proteste-t-elle. Tu le sais.

C'est vrai, Prim est incapable de chasser. J'ai tenté une fois de lui apprendre à tirer à l'arc en l'emmenant dans la forêt. Elle était terrorisée et pleurait dès que j'abattais une proie. Elle voulait à tout prix tenter de sauver l'animal mais ce n'était pas en se nourrissant exclusivement de baies et de racines de katniss que nous allions avoir le ventre plein.

\- Tu le feras. Pour moi ? je plaide.

\- Je te le promets, me répond-elle. Et puis tu seras là.

Elle desserre un poing et me montre la broche du geai moqueur. Je me rappelle des paroles que j'ai prononcées en lui offrant l'objet trouvé à la Plaque. Je pensais qu'il pourrait agir comme un talisman et la protéger de la Moisson. Mais j'avais eu tout faux. Je hoche la tête en silence.

Nous finissons par nous asseoir sur le canapé, Prim alternant les étreintes entre Maman et moi. Puis la porte s'ouvre bien trop vite à mon goût.

\- C'est fini, déclare le Pacificateur.

Ma mère serre une dernière fois Prim, en lui murmurant qu'elle l'aime. Je me dépêche de la prendre dans mes bras également mais le Pacificateur m'arrache à elle.

\- C'est terminé, répète-t-il en me tirant vers la sortie.

\- Non ! Non ! Prim, une fois dans l'arène, trouve-toi une cachette ! lui ordonné-je tout en me débattant. Grimpe aux arbres.

\- Promis. S'il te plaît, occupe-toi de Lady et de Buttercup !

\- Buttercup sera en vie quand tu reviendras, petit canard.

\- Kat…

La porte se referme sur ma petite sœur. Je m'arrache des bras du soldat, furieuse. Maman est retournée pleurer sur sa chaise. Je n'ai pas envie de la consoler, et quand bien même j'en suis incapable. J'entends la porte de l'autre côté claquer. Une famille vient d'en sortir. Je reconnais le boulanger, sa femme, le visage fermé comme à son habitude, ainsi que deux garçons. Ils quittent tout aussi rapidement le couloir. Je me fige en ressentant un malaise.

\- Maman, qui est le tribut garçon qui a été tiré au sort ? demandé-je en redoutant la réponse.

\- Peeta Mellark, répondit Gale en se plaçant à côté de moi.

Je reste tétanisée puis sentant la main de Gale sur mon épaule, je m'arrache de son étreinte et sors en courant.

* * *

POV Prim :

Je pleure à chaudes larmes sur le canapé. Dès que l'hymne de Panem a pris fin, on nous a emmenés, Peeta et moi, à l'intérieur du palais de justice. Puis nous avons été séparés chacun dans une salle. La décoration est luxueuse comparée à notre maison dans la Veine, il y a même des étoffes que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Mais je n'y prête pas vraiment attention et les sanglots que j'ai tenté de retenir pendant la cérémonie sont libérés. Je ne reverrai plus jamais mon District, je ne pourrai plus jamais apprendre auprès de Maman comment soigner, Katniss ne sera plus là pour me protéger. Et mon pauvre Buttercup. Mes larmes trempent le coussin que j'ai attrapé pour y cacher mon visage. Je n'ai aucune chance de gagner les Jeux.

Au bout d'un moment, je finis par me calmer. Je ne veux pas que Maman et Katniss me voient dans cet état. Je sèche mes larmes et me sers un verre d'eau à l'aide d'une carafe posée sur une table à côté du canapé. Mais mes bonnes résolutions s'effondrent lorsque la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Maman et Katniss. Je pousse un petit cri et je cours dans les bras de ma mère. Elle me serre si fort que je sens ses ongles me griffer la peau. Puis je me tourne vers ma sœur, la seule qui m'a protégé. Elle m'étreint et sa prise sur moi me donne l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je dois la décevoir.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je lui répète.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, me répond-elle.

Puis, elle s'écarte de moi et m'agrippe avec force aux épaules. Je lis dans son regard de la détermination.

\- Prim, écoute-moi. Il faut absolument que tu apprennes à chasser pendant les Entraînements, m'annonce-t-elle d'une voix grave.

\- Mais je ne peux pas, protesté-je. Tu le sais.

Katniss a tenté une fois de m'apprendre à chasser dans le cas où elle serait sélectionnée pour les Jeux. L'expérience avait été désastreuse. J'étais terrifiée d'être dans un environnement si peu sécurisé et lorsque Katniss avait tiré sur un dindon puis récupéré un lapin pris dans un collet, je m'étais effondrée en larmes. J'aimais les animaux et faire du mal à ces pauvres créatures me fendait le cœur. Mais il allait falloir que je change si je voulais tenir au moins une journée dans l'Arène.

\- Tu le feras. Pour moi ? me demande-t-elle avec ferveur.

\- Je te le promets. Et puis tu seras là, lui avoué-je.

Je lui montre la broche que j'ai tenue dans ma main depuis le début. Elle semble surprise. L'oiseau représente comme une promesse, c'est comme si Katniss est avec moi. C'est un cadeau et je le garderai aussi longtemps que je le pourrai au Capitole. Katniss secoue la tête, comme pour m'approuver.

Nous nous installons sur le canapé et je profite au maximum de la présence de ma seule famille. Maman me frotte les épaules et Katniss me caresse les cheveux. Puis la porte s'ouvre, annonçant la fin.

Je me jette sur Maman qui me serre très fort.

\- Je t'aime, murmure-t-elle en me balançant légèrement.

Katniss me prend à son tour mais le Pacificateur l'arrache à moi.

\- C'est terminé, dit-il en me tirant vers la sortie.

\- Non ! Non ! s'écrit Katniss. Prim, une fois dans l'arène, trouve-toi une cachette ! Grimpe aux arbres.

\- Promis. S'il te plaît, occupe-toi de Lady et de Buttercup ! lui demandé-je dans une dernière faveur.

\- Buttercup sera en vie quand tu reviendras, petit canard, m'assure-t-elle.

\- Kat…

La porte se referme sur le visage bouleversé de ma soeur.

\- …niss, terminé-je dans un sanglot.

C'était fini, je ne reverrai plus jamais ma famille. Je hoquette, réprimant difficilement ma tristesse. Un coup est à nouveau porté, m'annonçant une nouvelle visite. Mes trois amies d'école Maisy, Holly et Jenna me prennent dans leurs bras et nous formons un cercle, comme nous en avons l'habitude à l'école.

\- Essaye de te faire repérer du Capitole, me suggère Holly, la fille d'un notable du District. Tu attireras sûrement la sympathie.

Les filles disparaissent aussi vite qu'elles sont apparues. A ma grande surprise, beaucoup de monde est venu me dire adieu. Presque tous les commerçants de la ville, mon institutrice, qui m'assure qu'elle me regrettera. Même le boulanger passe. Je suis triste pour lui car il perd également un membre de sa famille.

\- Je suis désolée pour votre fils, lui dis-je avec sincérité.

\- Et moi pour toi, me répond-il. Quel est l'intérêt qu'une pitchoune comme toi soit sélectionnée ? Ces Jeux ne riment à rien.

Il secoue la tête et me tend un sachet contenant un cookie.

\- Tiens, pour te rappeler ton District.

\- Merci Monsieur Mellark, prononcé-je en prenant le sac de papier.

Il se lève pour partir et se retourne une dernière fois.

\- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, murmure-t-il avant de franchir le seuil.

Je le dévisage, étonnée par sa phrase mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre car il pousse un soupir et part. Mon dernier visiteur est Gale. Il me prend avec tendresse, comme si j'étais sa petite sœur.

\- Tu ne mérites pas ça, grommelle-t-il.

\- C'est le destin, je lui réponds.

\- Prim, pour ce qui est des baies, tu les connais mieux que moi, je n'ai donc pas de conseils à te donner. En revanche, tu dois absolument apprendre à faire des collets.

\- Je ne sais pas les faire, je balbutie.

\- Regarde, dit-il en sortant un lacet de cuir de sa poche. Voici un nœud très simple à réaliser.

Il s'exécute avec agilité, le nœud paraît effectivement facile à faire. Puis il recommence avant de me le donner.

\- Entraîne-toi encore et encore. Tous les jours jusqu'à ce que tu saches le faire les yeux fermés. Apprend à te servir d'un couteau. Et cache-toi. Tu peux t'en sortir, m'assure-t-il.

Le Pacificateur revient le chercher avec force.

\- Prend soin de Katniss, je m'écrie.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi. Reste en vie.

Le panneau de bois claque, annonçant la fin de ma vie au District, et par la même occasion, ma condamnation à mort.

* * *

 _Voici enfin la fin des répétitions dans les chapitres puisque Katniss et Prim vont vivre cette 74_ _e_ _édition séparée l'une de l'autre. J'ai vraiment hâte de vous faire découvrir ce que j'ai imaginé et d'avoir vos avis. Pourquoi Katniss a-t-elle aussi mal réagi en apprenant que Peeta était le tribut mâle du District ? Prim va-t-elle suivre ses conseils et ceux de Gale ? Qu'en sera-t-il de sa relation avec Peeta ? Amis ? Ennemis ? A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review au passage^^_


End file.
